ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Patties Day
3/17/12, St. Patrick's Day, Bellwood, Patrick's Patties Shop "Welcome to the all new Patrick's Patties Shop, customer! What's your order for today?" said an employee working the counter. He was wearing all green, and had meat stains on his apron. "One Irish Patty with ketchup and a large soda, please." said the customer. The Employee printed out a receipt and told the employee working the grill her order. The Grill Man nodded and got to work. But when he was cooking it, Nathan, from afar in the line, saw him put something on the patty. Something that didn't look very much like ketchup. Nathan didn't find this very good. Nathan ran out of the line, quickly heading to Joshua's house. Kayla was there, too. He was suppost to be picking up their meal for the day, since they were all staying there over night. When Joshua saw he didn't have the meal, and was panting badly, he looked curious. "Dude, what happened? Where are the meals?" said Josh. "I didn't get them. A lady asked for an order, and the grill guy put some weird ingredient on the patty." 3/17/12, St. Patrick's Day, Bellwood, Joshua's House "So because you saw the grillman put a 'weird ingredient' on the hamburger, that's supposedly 'not ketchup', you ran away WITHOUT getting food from somewhere else?" Josh says, obviously annoyed. "Well, when you put it that way, you make it sound bad..." I say, not caring how snappy I was being. "How do you say it in a way that makes it sound GOOD? Do you even have my money still?" he says. I froze. I felt around in my pockets, suddenly realizing I must have dropped the money in the road when running back. I grinned, embarressed. "Um...uh..sorry? But really, I think this is more important anyways...the city of Bellwood could be at stake!" I say. "Sure it could be, Nathan. And my mom's cooking is good." He says, facepalming. I didn't have to deal with this. I looked down at the watch. I hadn't used it much, but now was a good time for practice. I pushed it's core down with two fingers, and the dial came up. I selected Jetray. "Jetray!" I say, and lift myself up. I fly away, heading back towards Patrick's Patties Shop. 3/17/12, St. Patrick's Day, Bellwood, Patrick's Patties Shop I see the long line, and also notice the high security they have around the grill. There was no way I could just walk into that kitchen and just look at the lable. I walked around the back. I noticed a part in the wall, that for no apparent reason, had caution tape all over it. I took a deep breath, and tapped it. The entire wall fell down. It didn't make too loud of a noise, but everybody near there in the kitchen noticed it. They stared at me. They're chest's puffed out, and I noticed bolts that ran down the center of it. They took off they're glasses, and they're eyes were all red. They all stared at me. They're legs combined, and turned to a wheel. A giant one came to the center. "You are not welcome here, unauthorized human." it said, and then looked down at my Omnitrix. A beam emerged from his red eyes and scanned my Omnitrix. "Reading Plumber Badge. Identified, Ben Tennyson. Code, 001. Determinate human life being." he said, and grew even bigger. The other bot's also grew, turning the size of the original leader. They were all repeating the same thing the leader said. The leader, having scanned my omnitrix, grew one on my wrist. I just realized that whatever these bot's scanned, they grew. Realizing I was still Jetray, I flew up. The leader bot also turned into Jetray, except in Bot form. He flew up and attacked me. Resisting and blocking the attacks, my trix flashed red. I fell down, now in Human Form. I grabbed the ingredient from the grill and ran out the way I came in. I ran outside, and found a fence of civilians blocking my way. In the center was Joshua and Kayla. "Joshua? Kayla? Don't do this! I know your mad, but still!" I said, and then noticed they're eyes were red. The ingredient must have done this to them. They came back and got food here after I warned them! I slammed my watch, and then remembered how that didnt work. My palm now in pain, I did the normal procedure. 3/17/12, St. Patrick's Day, Bellwood, Outside Patrick's Patties Shop "Eatle!" I say. The area flashes green, and my human form turned to a Eatle. Kayla shot pink power beams at me, and Joshua touched the metal on my skin, turning him into that mineral. The bot's must have fused them with an Osmosian and an Anodite! I shot a power beam, creating a green energy rope around all the civilians, binding them together for the moment. I looked at the ignredient, and pulled the fake lable named 'Ketchup' off. Under it was a real lable, that said 'Room Temperature Mind Control Recipe'. "Wow, long lable..." I say, and run to the biggest building in Bellwood- the record department. On top of it controlled all the music everywhere-elevator music, mall music, and more-or atleast everything music related in Bellwood. At the top, I poured the ingredient all over it. I spoke into the speaker, and as I spoke, the ingredient blurted out everywhere. "You are all back to normal...now!" I say. I walk over to the civilians and eat the power energy I had sput out. I untransformed, and then retransformed. "Humungosaur!" I smashed the Patrick's Patties Shop. Joshua stared at me, obviously still annoyed. He couldn't remember anything. "What was that about?" he said. "Oh, nothing...but I told you I was right." I grinned once again, and we all walked off towards Mr. Smoothies. THE END Characters Main Heroes *Nathan Grey Colesman Villians *Bots *Mind controlled civilians Aliens used *Jetray *Eatle *Humungosaur Category:Episodes